


I'll colour me blue

by solangelobabies



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller, Troy (2004)
Genre: M/M, i dont know where im going with this, superhero au, they're all dorks ha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelobabies/pseuds/solangelobabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pretty much the superhero AU noone asked for ha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it's driving me wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic in this fandom, hope you guys enjoy!  
> To stay clear from any confusion, texts in italics are by Bri and the bold ones are Pat's

“Aristos Achaion? Are you fucking serious?”

Briseis just hummed in acknowledgement, twirling a piece of her hair as she read the article.

Patroclus stared at the clad man- no, more like boy, on the front cover of the newspaper. His hair was obscured as well as his face by a bright red mask, with a few odd feathers sticking out of it, yet the skin tight suit he wore did nothing to conceal the painfully visible abs. He wasn’t looking at the camera, preferring to direct his attention on climbing a ridiculously high building with only his bare hands it seemed, probably to save some helpless citizen.

“Are you telling me that there’s a fucking _spider man_ roaming our city? This has to be some kind of joke, I mean what the f-”

“Jesus christ Pat calm down,” Bri reasoned, shooting him a pointed look, “I’m sure he’s not shooting webs out of his wrists.”

“But is it even humanly possible to do, well _that_?”

Briseis furrowed her dark brows, staring intensely at the picture, as if it were to spring to life any second and tell her all the answers of the universe.

“If this is anything to go by, then yes. Who knows maybe mutants do exist after all. Or maybe he got bitten by a cat.”

“A cat?”

“Have you seen them when you point a laser at the wall?”

He gave her an exasperated sigh, accompanied by an eyeroll and sunk lower into his chair. He reached out to grab the steaming coffee in front of him and took a long, drawn out sip. The liquid scorched his tongue a bit and made his insides all warm and fuzzy. As a side effect of coffee was that it caused him to be extremely hyper and jittery, but that would come later. He needed to keep up with his hipster exterior anyway.

 

“Do they know anything about him?”

“Hm. Well obviously that he calls himself Aristos Achaion, which means ‘Best of Greeks’ in Ancient Greek.”

“Do you think he’s Greek? How many Greek people do we know?”

Briseis just rolled her eyes at him.

“Um, like none? Anyways, not a lot of them would probably know Ancient Greek.”

He shot her a fake smile, before returning back to sipping  his coffee.They continued their study session in silence, but Pat’s thoughts kept drifting elsewhere.

_________________________________

It had been a few days since the most recent sighting of the supposed superhero, but Pat couldn’t seem to get him out of his mind. It was making him paranoid, in a really irrational way.

He knew what usually happens in movies:you end up falling in love with your best friend, but unless Briseis was secretly a guy with a very above average body, that option didn’t seem likely.

Another dilemma was that this guy was probably a teenager; he didn’t seem broad or tall enough to be quite a man yet, which meant he attended one of the three regional schools. The chance that he might’ve seen him at some point in his life made Pat unnerved. He didn’t know why though, just that it did. _Strange._

__

He was so caught up in thought that he didn’t notice the body in front of him before it was too late. The person, apparently in a rush, slammed straight into his chest, causing him to stumble backwards and unceremoniously land on his butt in the middle of the hallway. _Great._

__

A string of curse words sat on the tip of his tongue, ready to spill once he got up and didn’t look like a fucking fool on the floor. Stumbling he pushed himself up, briefly registering a sharp pain in his left wrist, to confront the asshole who knocked him down. But once he finally regained an upright position, the guy had already turned his back to him as he scurried away to wherever he was off to. He didn’t even bother to look back to see if Pat was alright, the back of his gray hoodie mocking him as the distance between them grew.

“Bastard,” Patroclus muttered under his breath, followed by a rather lewd gesture.

He rushed off to his class as fast as possible, hitching his backpack on and shaking his throbbing wrist loosely.

He arrived in the room a few seconds before the bell rang, quickly scampering to his seat. He sighed inwardly, mentally preparing himself for another lecture, for another subject he wasn’t really interested in. But then again, was any teenager?

About halfway through the lesson, Patroclus felt his phone buzz in his pocket. The vibrations startled him out of his daze, but he decided to ignore it in the meantime. It was probably Briseis sending him weird snaps of herself anyway. The new snapchat filters were really getting to her head.

As the lesson progressed, the texts became more frequent, up until the point that Pat couldn’t stand it anymore. It couldn’t harm him to take a peek right?

Wrong. The moment he unlocked his homescreen, he was bombarded by flashes of red and distinct feathers. Emitting a tiny gasp, he realized it was the superhero from before, standing a few blocks away from his school, hovering in the air.

_omg_

_he’s here_

_pat pat pat this is so cool_

_he probably goes to our school_

_he’s f l o a t i n g_

_we HAVE to investigate this_

__

For now he decided to ignore the texts, returning his attention back to the teacher at the head of the classroom. He was absentmindedly doodling, his thoughts still a bit muddled. A few stray feathers and clouds made their way onto his biology notebook. Once he realized this, for some odd reason a light blush dusted Patroclus’ cheeks and he quickly shut his notebook. For once the teacher seemed like good distraction.

When the bell rang, he all but bolted out of the room, forgetting to say goodbye to the teacher in the process. He wormed himself through the busy hallways, full with milling students that he could care less about. His main goal was to find his friend.

  
As he dashed past everyone, he could make out snippets of conversation, from different groups. They were all filled with an underlying excitement, the words Aristos Achaion  and flying uttered from every corner of the place.

Patroclus just let out a huff of air and made his way to the cafeteria to find Briseis.

He saw his friend sitting at edge of the room, intensely looking at what he presumed were pictures of the superhero on her phone, papers messily spread out over the table, as if she were already at it for hours.

She only really looked up once Pat took a seat across from her, carelessly tossing his bag to the ground.

“So…” he started.

“Don’t you ‘so’ me mister. Do you know what is happening here? We might have an _actual_ superhero, an _actual_ mutant! This has _neve_ r happened before, ever, we must find out this mystery.”

“Calm down, Bri. If we’re going to figure this out, we have to find the guy first. And then you can mentally exhaust him with all your sciencey facts.”

She shot him a small pout.

“He can fly Pat. He is defying so many laws of physics right now, how do you not understand? This could be _the_ breakthrough. I do not have any chill for this.”

“Okay okay. So what do we know about Aristos Achaion so far? He can fly, his name originates from the Ancient Greek and he has an incredibly toned body.”

The last part escapes his mouth before he can stop himself and immediately blood starts rushing to his face in floods. That wasn’t supposed to slip out.

Briseis started wiggling her eyebrows and batting her eyelashes. She kept elbowing him and laughing before she finally decided to speak.

  
“A toned body huh? That all you’re going to focus on?”

This was going to be a very long day.


	2. I'm just a lost boy, not ready to be found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the nerds go watch Star Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM UPLOADING THIS EXACTLY ONE MONTH LATER but let me explain.  
> I haven't been in the best of mental health states lately and this is my first multi-chap fic, but I am so determined to keep this going and I'm hoping my writing skills improve along the way, because I always end up giving up fics after the first chapter and I really want to finish this and make a work out of it. Updates won't be regular, but I'll try my very best to get them within a month of eachother.  
> Please enjoy!

The days were trickling by slower than ever, the warm, brown haze of autumn gradually fading to into cold numbness of winter. The sightings of the superhero, Pat finally gave into calling him that (what else could he be?) became as inconsistent as the weather. He supposed even heroes get cold sometimes. Or tired.

  
He sighed as he glanced at his watch for the 20th time in what seemed a minute. Briseis was late. Again. 

Pat groaned and tried to eat his frustration away with buttery popcorn and his shitty cinema beverage. It didn't help. They were planning to go to the new Star Wars film, but it seemed they would only get in there ten minutes after the movie started. That was Bri for you.

After another minute of waiting, the teenager decided to scan his surroundings. The theater was crowded with a lot of people, some wearing the inevitable merch t-shirts, covered by cheesy quotes  and "funny" caricatures (note the quotation marks), some huddled in groups, babbling excitedly to each other, faces lit up with various degrees of joy. 

Pat was about to return his attention back to his phone when his eyes landed on something bright. A flurry of golden hair was moving and before he could do anything the figure turned around and Pat caught sight of the face that belonged to it. He saw green eyes, so very bright, Pat could've noticed them from a mile away. Light freckles dusted the stranger's nose, forming little constellations, accompanied by high cheekbones and a strong jawline. In all honesty, all Pat could do was stare  with his mouth agape, imaginary pools of drool starting to spill. The boy was dressed in a loose fitting grey hoodie, with matching grey sweats and despite his attractiveness he still held himself almost wearily, Pat noticed, shoulders hunched over, nervously scratching his hand, eyes darting from one end of the room to the other. He wasn't looking at Pat (why would he?) but the dark haired  boy was transfixed.

That was the reason why he all but shot up three meters into the air when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Abruptly he averted his gaze from the guy and turned around. Behind him stood Briseis, arms crossed over one another, one eyebrow raised. Patroclus gulped, despite not being the guilty one here and quickly opened his phone to see an array of texts from the girl in front of him and the red letters that signaled missed calls. Whoops.

He was going to apologize, he really was, but his eyes instinctively darted back to where the stranger had stood a few moments ago, but after a few seconds of frantic searching for flaxen hair and green eyes, he gave up. He was gone.

He turned back around, but the notion didn’t surpass Briseis.

“What ya looking for Pattycakes?”

Patroclus pouted (as if the definition of the word was made just for him) and crossed his arms defensively, thoughts going a thousand miles a minute. He didn’t understand  _ why _ though: he had had plenty of crushes on boys and he had always discussed them with his Briseis, no matter how embarrassing the situation. But now something at the back of his mind was nagging at him.  _ Don’t  _ the little voice seemed to say, over and over again, like a mantra. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, that something was wrong, like the boy was supposed to be a secret. This was new.

“Oh, I just saw this guy with the worst shirt, I swear to god, how do they allow them to  _ make  _ those?” he said instead, but even he noticed how pathetic he sounded, the constant rising of his voice and the blood that was fighting for dominance over his face.

He saw the clear disbelief in his friend’s eyes, but she decided to drop the subject as the movie theater had already opened and excited fans had already begun to stream in. Apparently they weren’t late after all. And for the next two glorious hours, Patroclus would forget all about The Stranger.

\----

He was on a high, he was sure of it. Once the closing credit of the movie began to play, he just leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes for a second, taking in the last momentum the movie brought him.  He felt Bri tug at his shirt and before long they were on their way again. The moment he stood up, he shot an excited grin towards his best friend, eyes alight with a childlike joy.  They talked about everything and nothing, about how great it was and how it lived up to all expectations. Wild hand gestures, flushed cheeks. It was one of the moments he would cherish and make sure he never took for granted. 

Before they were about to leave the theater though, Pat whispered a quick excuse of needing to go to the toilet as he dashed off towards the restroom. It had absolutely nothing to do with the grey hoodie he saw entering a few seconds earlier of course.

Furiously sprinting –earning some weird looks from strangers in the process- Pat made it just in time to see The Stranger disappear into a stall and heard the loud clicking of the lock, shutting him off from the mysterious person. 

Panting the rest of the oxygen out of his lungs, the boy stood there doubled over, inwardly cursing his out-of-shapeness. He leaned on the cool metal, tilting his head back, exposing the sweaty flesh that rang along his neck. For a moment he just caught his breath, excluding the rest of existence. 

But that only lasted a second, for he heard rapid shuffling behind the door. 

The said door flew open with a bang before he could even blink, The Stranger standing in front of him in all his glory. His beauty shone through even more up close, small dimples taking their place in his cheeks as he frowned slightly and golden specks in emerald eyes. Pat thought he forgot to breathe. 

The sleeve of The Stranger’s hoodie (why did it seem so familiar?) was rolled up, exposing lithe, yet muscular arms. For a quarter of a second he seemed unaware of Patroclus’ existence, but when his gaze rested on the other boy, his plump lips formed an O-shape and a tiny gasp escaped them. 

They stood there, staring at each other with slacked jaws and mirrored looks of surprise. 

All of a sudden the gears in Pat’s mind starting working, twirling around and when he looked at the grey hoodie, he caught the faintest sign of a logo. His school logo. 

“Do you go to Illium High?” he asked stupidly. 

All The Stranger did was nod hurriedly and tug his hoodie down a bit more. What a shame. He seemed very on edge, fingers trembling. The bag hoisted onto his shoulder kept slipping off as he made his way to the sink. 

Once he had washed his hands, Patroclus looked at him with the same expression of awe and told him his name. 

“My name is Patroclus” 

“ _ Pa-tro-clus”  _ he repeated. 

It felt as if his whole world was being swept upside down. But before he could ask him for his name darted out of the cramped bathroom and went on his way. 

And all Patroclus could think about was how melodic his name sounded and how very familiar that hoodie seemed to him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) ok so first I'm sorry about the length of this, it wasn't that long and more of a filler. I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter and I haven't really checked anything very well so that's maybe why it seems sloppily written now, I'm probably gonna go back and change a few things later  
> 2) I LOVED THE FORCE AWAKENS??? LIKE??? ok spoilers up ahead. I really wanted to mention stormpilot in this, but I didn't want to spoil anything so yeah but damn episode 7 was so good man like idk??? SO GOOD???  
> 3) Is it just me, but every time I sit down to write fanfiction and describe a scene, I feel Dan and Phil are reading my story aloud and everything sounds ridiculous in my ears and causes me to hesitate to write?? They're like my imaginary beta's idk  
> 4) I hope y'all liked this, please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you did? That would make my day and I really just want to write this for you guys

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this back in September but I just wasn't feeling it and all the dialogue seemed forced but I stumbled upon this yesterday and I dunno it just came to be. Please leave comments and kudo's, they really motivate me to write new chapters!  
> Title from the song Blue by Troye Sivan (his new album is really good, y'all should check it out)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://thebestofmyrmidons.tumblr.com/)


End file.
